


your trembling skin

by forbiddenarchives



Category: Black Sails
Genre: Bottom Captain Flint | James McGraw, Double Penetration, Established Relationship, Face-Fucking, Light Dom/sub, Multi, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Porn with Feelings, Rimming, Spitroasting, some light praise kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:15:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23657452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/forbiddenarchives/pseuds/forbiddenarchives
Summary: This is not the first time all three of them are in bed together... It’s the first time they’re attempting this, however, and James is still a bit nervous about the whole thing.(Or, James Flint gets wrecked. That's it, that's the fic.)
Relationships: Captain Flint | James McGraw/Thomas Hamilton/John Silver
Comments: 24
Kudos: 144





	your trembling skin

**Author's Note:**

> Me, shoving five different kinks into a trenchcoat: I want this fierce pirate captain OBLITERATED
> 
> Loosely set in the same universe as "at summer's end", but makes perfect sense without it.
> 
> Title and epigraph taken from the song _How I Sang Dang_ by Archie Bronson Outfit.
> 
> Last, but not least: Thank you, lupismaris, for your ongoing support of this fic and your impeccable beta-reading.

_Hold me in your trembling skin  
_ _I am yours for the making_  
  


The vices of James’ new life are in awfully short supply. He barely drinks anymore, and the world is sharp and clear around him, every day a storm of sensations. He hasn’t relieved anyone of their possessions, or their life, in months, and he’s glad to have found a small measure of peace, at least in that way. He even tries to keep his anger in check, and not to ask for more than he has already been given, in this series of unlikely but somehow entirely welcome events that has constituted his life for the past few years.

Which is why James takes a great deal of pleasure in some light blasphemy when he finds himself pinned between Silver and Thomas on a quiet Sunday afternoon.

“Fuck,” he groans as he ever so slowly impales himself on Silver’s cock. “Jesus Christ.”

He also takes a great deal of pleasure in having a cock up his arse, although that’s not exactly news to any of them. And today is not a day for moderation.

Thomas’ hands rub soothing circles into James’ shoulder blades as Silver bottoms out.

They’re in the cottage, on the rickety bed that James has had to repair a number of times by now. Silver’s body is warm beneath him, and the smile around his eyes glows even warmer. James places his hands over the faded scars on Silver’s chest and rocks against him, driving Silver’s cock deep, fucking himself open. Behind him, Thomas kneels in the asymmetric V of Silver’s legs.

(This is not the first time all three of them are in bed together, in that miraculous year since Silver has turned up on James’ and Thomas’ doorstep. It won’t be the last time either if it all goes well. It’s the first time they’re attempting this, however, and James is still a bit nervous about the whole thing.)

Thomas watches as Silver thrusts up and into James, idly stroking his own length.

It’s unexpectedly gratifying for him to watch James get fucked and to hear Silver mumble his appreciation: quiet little moans of “good” and “so tight” and “how’s this” as the angle shifts and his hands roam over James’ body. It’s gratifying to witness the pleasure in the relaxed curve of James’ spine as he smiles, to observe the workings of his back muscles and thighs.

It’s even more gratifying to know he’ll bury himself deep inside James, right next to Silver, and push them both over the edge, slowly but surely.

(Thomas has to admit that he’s played no small role in John Silver’s reappearance in their lives. This has led to some outcomes even he hasn’t been able to predict, especially when it became clear that the one-legged pirate cleaned up very nicely indeed after a hot bath and some quality time with a razor. Nowadays, they spend just as much time together as they do with James, who claims to be relieved that he can finally get some reading in.)

“Would you lend me a hand here, my dear John?” Thomas asks now, as if soliciting help at a dinner party, and it’s only the slight hitch in his voice that betrays his arousal. Silver breaks his focus on James in order to smirk at him.

“With pleasure, Mr. Hamilton.”

Silver’s hands slide from James’ thighs to his backside, pitching him forward. James’ arse is plump in Silver’s grip, its luscious swell barely contained by the strong fingers spreading his cheeks apart. Silver gives a few shallow thrusts, and James’ eyes fall shut and his mouth opens on a gasped sigh. He can practically feel Thomas’ hungry gaze on his body, drinking it in, and he buries his face in the sheets as Silver presents his stuffed hole to his other lover.

But it feels good to James, in a complicated way that’s hard to explain, and somehow the slight flush that creeps into his face now at being so discussed and exposed only adds to it. He never thought he’d get to have this much: a safe and comfortable life by most metrics, a legitimate way of earning a living, and the same for Thomas, for John. Both of whom are now naked in his bed as if it’s the most natural thing in the world, as if this is somehow something that he deserves. (They’re still trying to convince him of that.)

A life in abundance, and more hands on his body and against his skin than he can keep track of, in his current state. And the feel of Silver inside him—

They’ve barely even started, and James feels raw and open already, laid bare in the best of ways.

“So beautiful.” Thomas admires the view, his long fingers hovering over Silver’s for a moment before making contact with milky-white skin.

Thomas smiles at the new constellations of freckles that have sprung up on the curves of James’ arse during his decade-long absence, and how they practically explode in number where the sun has gotten to touch his skin more often. He adores every single one of them, of course, but they’re especially fetching now: with James bent over and panting, Silver’s thick cock lodged deep inside him.

Thomas bends down to brush his lips against the newcomers, a warm breath against heated skin. When he nips at a particularly prominent one, a full-body shiver runs through James, and Silver makes a choked-up sound—James must have clenched down hard on his cock.

“Shhh, my darling, relax.” Thomas leans down further, lapping at the visible portion of Silver’s cock before tonguing at the stretched rim of James’ entrance. James gasps and melts into Silver’s body as any residual tension flows out of him. After a few more licks of Thomas’ tongue, he starts rocking back against it, fucking himself on Silver’s cock in the process.

When there’s a muffled groan that sounds decidedly un-Jamesian, Thomas replaces his tongue with gently probing fingers so he can check on Silver.

“Are you quite all right down there? We wouldn’t want a repeat of the other week when you ended up bedridden for days.”

“Never better,” comes the breathless response, “besides, that was completely worth it.”

Silver pulls James down into a sloppy kiss to keep them all from worrying about his leg. He’ll make his own decisions about his health, thank you very much. (He won’t admit it, but he did enjoy how they fussed over him while he was laid up with what, in anyone else’s company, he termed a “household accident”.)

Thomas watches as Silver licks into James’ mouth. Adding another finger proves easy with James distracted like this, and soon Thomas has him rocking back onto several of them in addition to Silver’s cock.

“Fuck,” James says when Thomas twists his fingers. He is panting into Silver’s mouth now, and his hole is looking more debauched by the second, swollen and stretched. Something hot and possessive coils in Thomas’ gut at the sight, and his cock is leaking just from looking at it. He can’t wait to sink himself into the tight heat of James’ body.

Straddling Silver’s legs, he pulls James flush against his chest before scissoring his fingers, his erection pressing against the small of James’ back and his mouth touching his ear.

“James, love, are you ready for me? I’d hate to miss out on all the fun.”

“Do it.”

James doesn’t even hesitate. Instead, he fucks back onto Thomas’ fingers in a way that can only be described as greedy, so Thomas takes his time sucking a bruise into James’ neck. With his free hand, he reaches around for James’ cock. It’s hard and flushed, and James whimpers at the touch and cranes his neck to seek Thomas’ mouth with his own.

“What?” he complains when Thomas leans just out of reach.

They look at each other for a moment.

“Thomas.” James sounds about as angry as a man can possibly manage to be with a cock and several fingers stuffed in his ass. “I didn’t fight the entire goddamn British navy for you to be shy about kissing me.” 

“He’s right, you know,” Silver chimes in helpfully. The leisurely roll of his hips pushes his cock against Thomas’ fingers.

Thomas quirks an eyebrow at Silver, but the haughty tone he affects is only meant to tease. “Of course _you_ wouldn’t mind.”

(Naturally, the whole thing was Silver’s idea, who claimed to have seen something like this in a brothel in Tortuga once. The image had burrowed into Thomas’ mind like a particularly insistent animal, one that feels right at home and refuses to leave its new-found comforts, an animal that had adopted him rather than the other way around. He’d wisely decided not to question how Silver could be so certain there would be no ill effects from having not only one, but two sizeable members up one’s backside. Thomas enjoyed saving up on such intriguing details, and waiting for the right moment to deploy them.)

He’s been distracted. James has used his inattention to brush his lips against his, and Thomas gives in and kisses him. Heat flares in the pit of his stomach when James’ mouth opens for him, and he thrusts his tongue into it while further down below his fingers are continuing to stretch him.

In the end, James has to break away with a gasped moan, falling forward. Thomas strokes his back while carefully removing his fingers. He slicks up his cock and adds more oil to James’ entrance. James moans as he pushes the oil into him, and it oozes back out over Silver’s cock, glistening.

When he gets ready to line himself up, James arches his back for him prettily, beckoning to him with the swell of his arse.

“You need it, don’t you?” Thomas murmurs, a hand caressing James’ arse while the other one guides his cock to press firmly against the stuffed rim of muscle. “You need my cock inside you, hmm?”

“Fuck off,” James grits out fondly. It comes out half plea and half prayer, and he slams his mouth shut before he can give in to the temptation to beg.

(Half the fun of fucking James is turning him from a perpetually grumpy carpenter into a needy, whimpering mess.)

At first, when Thomas begins to push against him, James stills, thinking there’s no way it’ll work. It can’t possibly, despite all the preparations. It has got to be too much, it feels like too much, and he tries to yield to the pressure as best as he can. He’s never been good at yielding, it doesn’t come naturally to him—his instinct is always to battle on, to throw himself against any obstacle that dares to stand in his way, no matter how many cuts and bruises it earns him. He needs others to guide him, to help him give up and give in. That’s why he needs Silver, who has always been a check on him, and Thomas, who knows him so well. Knows exactly what he needs and how to give it to him.

He wants to be fucked apart by these two men he shares a house with, a life, against the odds.

Nothing else exists for a moment apart from their focused breathing and the blunt pressure against his rim. Then the tip of Thomas’ cock pops in, and all three of them gasp.

“Oh, fuck me,” Silver says in wonder, and Thomas waits a moment for them all to adjust, waits for James’ quiet nod, before he pushes in further.

James’ groan turns into a high-pitched whine at the stretch, and his eyes squeeze shut. His head dips forward and his hands fist the sheets next to Silver. It _is_ too much, it is so good. He exhales shakily, willing himself to relax into it. The pressure is overwhelming and electric, dancing on the knife edge of pain, and everything feels heightened. His blood rushes in his ears and thumps through his body, but when his pulse evens out, he feels billowing and endless like the tide.

“Go on,” he manages eventually, and then he decides to give up on language for a while.

Thomas presses on until he’s fully seated, flush against James’ arse. Then he rolls his hips slowly, grinding against Silver’s cock in the near unbearable heat of James’ body. James has basically collapsed onto Silver, who grins happily. His broad hands stroke over James’s sides, anchoring him.

Thomas leans over to kiss James’ back and Silver’s hands where they find stillness. He pulls out slightly, presses in again, building up to more and more movement. Silver shifts under him as well, nudging James’ head up so he can get a look at him.

“Hey, you doing good?”

James’ eyes are glassy as tries to focus on the question before grunting his agreement.

“God, James, you feel so good.” Thomas leans over him again to brush his lips against his neck, rolling his hips. One kiss for each steady stroke. “You’re even tighter than when I first fucked you.”

A third kiss. A fourth, driving punched-out sounds from James’ half-open mouth.

“Do you remember the day?” Thomas shoots Silver a wicked grin and adds, conversationally, “Did you know, he was so worried about enjoying it. Not that he wouldn’t like it, mind you, he was worried he might like it _too much_.”

Silver laughs and loses his rhythm slightly, and this is Thomas’ chance to take over.

“Look at you now.” Thomas kisses James again. “All spread out and eager for us. God, I can’t believe you spent all this time at close quarters with Mr. Silver here and didn’t let him fuck you. What were you thinking?”

James groans and grinds back onto their cocks as if to make up for lost time. Thomas looks at Silver over a freckled shoulder and shakes his head in mock disapproval.

“He gets very ill-tempered when he isn’t fucked properly. Don’t you, love?”

James snorts at that and would have told them to get on with it, but when Thomas snaps his hips forward all breath leaves him at once.

“That does explain a lot,” Silver says instead. He winds a hand into James’ hair and bites at the spot where his shoulder meets his neck. “Don’t worry, Captain, we’ll take good care of you.”

He plants his foot and thrusts up, matching his rhythm to Thomas’. James makes small, grateful noises when they both start fucking him, muffled against Silver’s neck. When he pushes himself back up his brows are knit together in concentration and lust. He is loose and pliant in their grips now, lost to himself and to all higher thought: a vessel to be filled, to be of use to them.

John can’t tear his eyes away. It always takes a while for James to let go, but once he does there is nothing more beautiful.

James’ mouth falls open on harsh panted breaths, syncing up with their movements. He reaches for the headboard behind Silver, holding onto it for leverage so he can push himself back onto their cocks. The play of muscle in his arms and chest in mesmerizing. Silver strokes a hand over his broad chest, the swell of muscle and the fine, coppery hair. He finds a soft pink nipple and pulls at it.

When James looks down at him his eyes are wild and his face is flushed, and for a second John imagines a familiar smear of blood around his mouth, his teeth bared in a snarl. His belly fills with hot, overwhelming love for this fierce, exquisite beast on top of him, a beast he has somehow managed to tame, that he is taming even now.

“Oh,” says James when Silver plucks at his nipple again. Their eyes lock, an otherworldly gray-green meeting the clear blue of sea and sky, and John feels his orgasm build, a steady, unstoppable force.

He grips James’ hips to calm them, trying to hold back, but even if he were to stay completely still, Thomas’ cock would still drag against his, offering more impossible stimulation. It’s out of his control, John realizes, and he thrusts up hard. James’ eyes widen, and then grow dark with understanding.

For a few more blissful rolls of his hips, he is soaring. Then his orgasm slams through him, his head falls back and his back bows, and fuck, he wanted more of this, so much more. And at the same time nothing has ever felt as good as this, pulling James down onto his cock and emptying himself into the tight clutch of his arse.

“Shit,” he says when the world begins to make sense again. James smiles down at him, looking hazy and pleased, and Thomas wears a familiar smirk, laugh lines soft around his eyes.

“Done so soon, young man?” he asks innocently, but Silver knows better. Thomas will gladly watch him come—in fact, he’ll try to give him orgasms for sport if left alone with him for too long.

Now Thomas pulls James up into a more suitable angle, and Silver’s softening cock slips out with a wet pop.

“Who said I’m done?” Silver cards a hand through James’ hair, and James leans into him and gives him a deep kiss to make up for Thomas’ teasing. Silver melts into the meeting of their tongues—he feels warm and fuzzy and deeply content, but by no means is he _done_. He’s only scooting up to the head of the bed to watch and take a breather.

From his position behind James, Thomas looks down, watching the easy slide in. James’ hole is stretched and almost obscenely fucked open, and Thomas’ length meets little in the way of resistance now, only James, panting and working his muscles around him.

Thomas trails a hand down James’ thigh where Silver’s seed is slipping out of him, catching it and pushing it back up to James’ hole. To see James like this, with another man’s come dripping out of him, coating his own cock—the mere sight sets something free inside him.

“Jesus, James, you’re so fucking wet.” He pushes his come-covered fingers into James’ hole and snaps his hips up sharply. “Do you feel that?”

James grunts in response and thrusts back against him. Thomas fucks in again roughly, and they find a harsh pace, the loud slap of skin against skin filling the room. Thomas knows he’s pushing him, hitting all the right spots every couple of strokes, but when James reaches for his aching cock, he pulls his hand away.

“Not yet, darling.”

“ _Thomas_ ,” James whines, and Thomas knows exactly what _that_ tone means.

He exchanges a look with Silver, who has cleaned himself up slightly and resettled at the head of the bed, taking in the proceedings with an unhurried hand around his dick. They nod at each other, and the ghost of a smile plays around Silver’s lips.

“Come here.” John opens his thighs for better access. Thomas curls a determined hand around James’ shoulder and moves them forward, far enough so that he can push James’ face into Silver’s lap.

“First, you should show your appreciation to John here for getting you so nice and wet for me.”

“Thomas, _please_.”

“Go on, ask him for what you want.”

James’ pupils are blown wide when he looks up at Silver, and his face is so vulnerable and open that it makes Silver’s cock jump in a desperate attempt to get hard again. James nuzzles against him, his hair a shock of auburn between John’s thighs.

“John, please, may I suck your cock?” The words come out in a rush, muffled against Silver, who smiles and brushes the hair out of James’ face.

“Yes,” he says, cupping James’ face in the palm of his hand. He can read devotion in the lines between James’ eyebrows, pure and undiluted, even as Thomas continues to fuck him.

“Perhaps one day we’ll find a third guy,” Silver muses, trailing a finger over James’ open lips. “Give you something to suck on while we both fuck you. How would you like that? All that cock all at once.”

James whines into Silver’s hand, high and needy, and Silver guides his mouth to his cock.

“For now I suppose this will have to do.”

And this, this is what Thomas has wanted to see as well: James opening his mouth obediently, sticking his tongue out, and the tip of John’s cock sliding across it, with John hissing at the sensation, still sensitive but slowly growing harder. James closes his lips around him, just holding him in his mouth, gazing up. Then he traces his lips down John’s length and to his balls, sucking them into his mouth. When John tilts his hips up, he lavishes the whole area with attention until John is gasping above him. By the time he works his way back up, John’s cock has filled considerably, and his breath is coming faster.

Thomas has slowed his thrusts, giving them some time to connect. He strokes James’ back, grinding into him slowly, as James runs his tongue over the veins of John’s cock, the exposed ridge at the top. John huffs and cradles the back of James’ head, and James sucks him into his mouth again. His cheeks hollow, and his eyes fall shut as his head starts bobbing up and down.

Thomas knows firsthand the pleasures James’ mouth can provide, knows also the unexpected relief at the fact that there are some constants in life that never change, chiefly among them James’ love for sucking cock. It’s not pride that makes Thomas’ chest swell, but something near it, suffused with love—he’s worked hard at helping James feel unashamed about what he likes. And so he relishes the reverent look on Silver’s face, the slack O of his mouth as James moans around him and starts taking him deeper.

When he can tell they’ve settled into a rhythm, he picks up his pace again, pushing James’ face into John’s lap with a forceful roll of his hips.

“Fuck.” John looks up at him when he realizes it’s no longer James calling the shots. Thomas smiles.

“You’re doing so well, my love,” Thomas’ hand slides over the knobs of James’ spine, coming to rest at his shoulder, “but I know you can take a little more.”

He snaps his hips up hard and in just the right way, because James _whines_ , the sound cutting off abruptly when John’s cock pushes down his throat. Thomas keeps thrusting into him, his long fingers around James’ throat, just to feel John’s cock sliding in and out of it while he fucks him.

It’s almost too much, James with his eyes closed in bliss, Silver’s overwhelmed face, his hands in James’ hair, and James’ desperate whining when he has air enough to breathe—Thomas feels his rhythm falter, but first he has to… there is nothing he wouldn’t do for James, and James has done _so well._

He leans back, wrapping a loose fist around James’ cock, and James keens. A shiver runs through him, and he is so close, but he pulls off of John to look back at Thomas in a quiet bid for permission. His face is a gorgeous mess. His hair is loose and his eyes are wet, his mouth red and swollen beneath the flushed jut of his cheekbones.

Thomas strokes James softly, just the once, and then nods towards Silver. “Him first.”

John balances onto his knees, holding out his cock to him, and James practically chokes himself on it, swallowing it down as far as possible. John winds his hands into his hair, holding him still. Then he draws his hips draw back and begins to fuck into James’ mouth.

John’s soft moans almost send Thomas over the edge again. The way he thrusts into James’ mouth, simply taking his pleasure, and James going slack for him, making messy, desperate sounds. When John pulls away for a moment, there’s only a hoarse “don’t stop, please”, and James’ voice sounds wrecked.

It takes all of Thomas’ self-control to hold back when John pushes his cock down James’ throat again, as deep as he can go, and ruts against him. James swallows around him, and John squeezes his eyes shut, focusing, barely holding on before using James’ mouth to bring himself off.

He comes with a string of curses and a muffled shout, bowing over James’ body as he spills down his throat, holding him in place against his abdomen. His hips twitch through the waves of his orgasm, and James stills to take it, swallowing and gasping for air when Silver lets go of him and slumps backwards.

Thomas feels James clench around his cock.

“Please, Thomas, I need to—” he whines, his voice ruined. Now it would take almost nothing to tip him over the edge.

“Shhhh, I’ve got you.” Thomas touches him to reassure him, thrusting into him with steady, well-aimed strokes.

James begins to shake apart with his tongue still on Silver’s cock, licking him clean, and he sobs when Thomas starts mumbling praise into his ear. His head falls forward as his body seizes up, spurting messily onto the sheets, and Thomas fucks him through it, wringing every last drop from him until James cries out for him to stop.

And then, when James is ready, spent and exhausted, Thomas can finally let go himself. There’s a feeling of completeness, of having come full circle, as his fingers dig into James’ hips, all the times they’ve been together adding up to this, not as a final culmination, but as an encore, as something not strictly necessary but glorious all the same. He shoves in deep a final couple of times, and then he is undone, unmade and remade again in the trembling heat of his lover’s body, his vision whiting out before settling in again, reborn.

Thomas stills, sweaty and shaking, before pulling out slowly.

They collapse in a messy heap with Silver against James’ back and Thomas on his other side, still catching his breath. James curls into him, seeking closeness, and Thomas kisses his flushed cheek and his mouth before leaning over to do the same with Silver.

“You,” he mumbles, nudging his nose against James’ before dropping back into the pillows, “are magnificent.”

James takes his hand and presses his face into it, and Silver hums in agreement. Thomas’ eyes fall shut as he wraps his right arm around both of them, folding the other one behind his head.

Careful fingers ghost over James’ stomach and side when Silver resettles and kisses the back of his neck. James squirms under the touch, moving into it with a sigh.

They both laugh when Thomas comments on their rustling movements with a soft snore.

(Thomas won’t often allow any acknowledgement of his age, or of the effects the past decade or so has had on him, but he has become quite partial to the occasional post-coital nap, they’ve noticed, which no one begrudges him.)

“Stay here, I’ll get you cleaned up,” Silver whispers into the crook of James’ neck.

He slips off the bed, grabbing his crutch, and returns with a small bowl and a cloth. Dipping the cloth in the bowl, he touches James’ hip, and James shifts to allow him better access.

“Fuck, look at you.” Silver sounds awed as he settles in behind him.

James can only imagine the sight he presents. He knows the backs of his thighs are sticky and wet with slick and seed, and that there must still be more dripping out of him.

“You’re so messy and loose.” There’s a hand on his arse, and then Silver’s fingers tease at the rim of his entrance. There’s barely any resistance when he pushes in, and James grunts into the pillow as his used hole is filled again with several fingers. His hips move up to meet Silver’s hand of their own accord, bypassing his brain, and Silver chuckles at his eagerness.

His voice is low and close to James’ ear when he speaks again, still fingering him.

“In a little while I can go again, and I don’t even need to prepare you. I bet I can just slide right in and fuck you.”

James whines as his spent cock twitches against the mattress, trying its best to get hard again.

On the whole, he doesn’t mind his new life all that much.

(When James is especially well-fucked he _bakes_.)


End file.
